Before Carlisle
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: Esme's story before she fell in love with Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is the story of Carlisle and Esme I will write the same story following Carlisle I will start from when Esme fell out of a tree and broke her leg. Review and favourite guys :) :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Myer does

Team CarlisleEsme Forever

Esme's POV

I love the rain. There isn't much better than sitting in a tree reading a book when it's cold and drizzling.

Today though it was more than drizzling it was pouring down and I suspected that lightning would follow.

I had walked all the way out to my favourite tree and I thought that it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while just a couple of minutes.

Of course I lost track of time because I got stuck into my book so I was up in my tree when the worst of he storm hit. Lightning hit my tree. I screamed as I fell to the ground and the tree due to the way I jumped fell straight on my leg.

Although this may have made me break my leg in the process I could never ever regret it because on that day Carlisle treated my leg.

"Don't move" A smooth velvet voice told me. I froze and looked up from my leg to see a man who must have been twenty three examining my leg. He was beautiful. He had blonde hair gold eyes and very pale skin. "Who are you" I asked the man. "My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen" the man said and smiled.

So he was a doctor that's a stroke of luck I thought. "May I carry you back to your house? Before I can do anything I need to give you some pain reliever and take you to the hospital Or I guess I could set your leg here and then take you back to the hospital but that would be a great deal more painful" Carlisle said

. "I would prefer you set my leg here and then take me back to my house my leg feels very weird being in this place" I said. Carlisle nodded.

"This will hurt" Carlisle said as he moved his hands to my leg but before he touched my leg he looked at me and said again, "May I" I nodded in response.

"Ready" He asked and again I nodded. He set my leg back and I whimpered. He looked at me apologetically and said "I am sincerely sorry. Do you mind if I carry you back to your house".

"Go ahead my house is in that direction" I told that moment that he held me in his arms everything seemed perfect and I knew that was where I belonged.

"What is your name" Carlisle asked "Esme Anne Platt" I replied we chatted the whole forty minutes on the way back to the house.

He seemed very interested in what I had to say. When we got back to the house my father and mother rushed out of the house.

"Thank you for helping my daughter" my father said to Carlisle. "It was no trouble but I think that I should take her back to the hospital to have her leg put in a cast but her leg is too swollen so she may have to stay overnight" Carlisle explained.

"Could you take her I am too busy to take her down to the hospital with all the work on the she should not have been climbing trees. Call us when you need to collect her" My father said as he handed the doctor his number.

"All right then I will" Carlisle said as he turned around and walked down the road. "Where is your car" I asked him. "Just down here I was on my way to work" Carlisle said.

"You must have run a fair way when you heard me scream then" I said. "Yes well I am glad I did" He said and smiled.

We were both drenched with rain. When we reached the car Carlisle swapped all my weight onto one arm and opened the car door and placed me in the car on the front passenger seat then walked around to his side of the car.

"You're really strong" I said admiring him. He smiled at me. "How is your leg" Carlisle asked. "Bearable" I said.

He smiled again and reached over and tucked a loose hair behind my ear "You are very brave" Carlisle said then started up his car and drove to the hospital.

We talked the whole time and found that we had a lot in common it was like we had some sort of connection to each other and we didn't want to leave each others side.

When Carlisle walked into the hospital carrying me the nurse looked shocked. "Dr Cullen is everything alright who is this girl what is wrong with her" She asked.

"Mia is their any vacant rooms for this young lady she has broken her leg I already set it but she needs a brace and later she will need a cast" Carlisle said. "Yes Dr Cullen right this way" she mumbled as if she was dazzled by his presence.

I know I was but for me it was stronger and different to her. For me it was like he was the only thing that was holding me to this earth and nothing else mattered except for him his safety and that we were together.

Carlisle followed the nurse to a room and Carlisle set me down on the bed. "Mia could you please bring me all the things I need to plaster this young lady's leg" Carlisle asked the nurse.

"Yes Dr Cullen" She said and hurried from the room.

The pain in my leg was beginning to worsen and two tears rolled down my cheeks "You are the bravest patient I have ever treated" Carlisle told me as he noticed me trying to hide my tears.

"Really" I asked "Really I have seen grown men cry and scream in pain over this kind of injury you are truly brave" Carlisle said sincerely as he wiped away my tears and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Here is the equipment that you asked for Dr Cullen" the nurse said as she walked into the room and set down a tray of equipment.

"Thank you Mia" Carlisle called after the nurse as she shut the door.

Carlisle took the equipment for the brace and laid it next to my leg "May I" He asked permission once again "Of course" I replied he had the nicest manners.

He braced my leg with the greatest amount of care I have ever seen He was so compassionate.

"I will have someone from your house come and drop you some clothes you might be here a while" Carlisle said as he rose from his seat on the bed.

"Thank you but no one will come they're too busy" I said with a sigh.

"Well I can be very persuasive" He said with a smile and turned to leave the room.

"Wait before you leave Carlisle could you tell me how long I will be here for" I asked.

He turned and smiled " A week or two and it could be longer seeing as your parents have no time to look after a injured young lady they might ask us to keep you a little longer until we can take your cast off" Carlisle said.

"Really" I said a little too over enthusiastic considering he was telling me I could stay in a hospital for a longer amount of time.

"Really I would look after you myself I will be back soon" He said and his smiled grew bigger and her left the room shutting the door behind him.

Carlisle came back shortly after he left "would you believe me if I told you there is not one single other patient in this hospital" Carlisle said as he sat down on the bed and handed me the book I was reading when I fell out of the tree. Romeo and Juliet.

"Very sad story I hope you realise that" he said with a smile.

"I am aware I am rereading this book you see I have run out of books to read" I told him.

"I will be right back" Carlisle said. He returned a moment later with 14 books.

"Here you can have these I have read them all to many times to count let me know if you want anymore when you finish these" Carlisle said smiling.

"Thank you so much Carlisle I will keep them forever" I said hugging the books he had given me to my chest.

"Esme" Carlisle said suddenly very serious. I looked up and put the books aside as he came and sat next to me.

He cupped my face in his hands "One day Esme you are going to make a man very happy and you have to be in one piece to do that take good care of yourself" He said then he dropped his hands from my face and kissed my cheek.

I raised my hand to where he had kissed me and blushed. I knew then that I loved Carlisle with all my heart. "Thank you Carlisle" I said.

He nodded and stared out the large window on the other side of the room to the door, he had decided to stay by my side. "If you would like I could stay here and keep you company there are not any more doctors here since Dr Snow left so I could stay here all night" He said looking hopeful that I would say yes.

"I would Love you to stay Carlisle" I told him He smiled. "If you will excuse me just a moment" He said as he left the room.

He reappeared carrying two blankets and four pillows.

He placed the folded up soft purple blanket on my bed along with two purple pillows and place the other Soft purple blanket on the couch along with the other Pillows.

"I thought this colour might be a bit more like home than the blue blankets and Pillows" Carlisle explained.

He lifted me from the bed and placed me on the couch while he made my bed.

Then there was a knock on the door "Come in Mia" Carlisle said. The nurse opened the door and smiled "Mr and Mrs Platt are here" She said.

"Thank you send them in" Carlisle said.

Mia left the room probably to tell my parents that Carlisle was coming. "How did you get them to come" I asked.

"I told you I can be very persuasive" Carlisle smiled.

"Oh Esme" My Mother said as she entered the room and ran to my side and kissed my forehead.

"Dr Cullen told us how bad your injure is we had no idea" My Father said as he placed my bag next to my bed.

It was quite large "Am I staying here" I asked my parents.

My Mother nodded "You need constant attention and we need to work so we thought this was best besides you and Dr Cullen get on well" My Mother said sniffing like she had been crying.

"Mother whatever's the matter" I asked concerned.

"Nothing I just wish we weren't so busy and that you hadn't climbed that tree silly girl that's not that way that a Lady should behave you know" My Mother said.

"I know I should not have been climbing trees Mother and even worse in a thunder storm" I said.

"Alright Love as long as you know you should not have done it you may have to stay here for a month or two" My Mother said.

"I know Mother It will be fine Dr Cullen will keep me company" I said hopefully looking at Carlisle.

"Of course know if you do not mind I am going to duck out for a bit I will be back soon" Carlisle said.

"Come back soon" I called after him "I will" He said sincerely.

My Father turned towards me "You are such a beautiful young lady Esme remember that but climbing trees really is not the right behaviour for a young lady" he said.

"Yes Father" I replied.

"We both Love you and we will visit soon" Father said he gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead and went to stand by the door.

Mother came over next "we Love you" she said hugged me kissed me on the forehead and went to stand by my Father.

"See you soon" they both said at once and left the room. Then Carlisle came in and continued making the bed "I must go home soon but I will be back" Carlisle said.

"Is your shift over" I asked. "No I just need to retrieve something from my house. I told you already this is a hospital but not really it's more like a practice and there is only me and the nurses I usually go home and they call me in whenever I am needed while you need me I stay here" Carlisle said.

"Alright hurry back" I said "I will call the nurse if you need anything" Carlisle said as he left.

He had made my bed with my blankets as well as the ones he had gotten from the cupboard and my Pillows as well as the ones he had retrieved.

I changed into a night gown and climbed into the bed which wasn't that hard because the bed was so close to the couch.

Carlisle came back shortly after I had picked up a book to start reading.

"The nurse was leaving when I turned up a and she said she never heard a word out of you so how did you end up changed and in bed" Carlisle said to me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're never going to get better if you keep on using your leg so don't be so stubborn" Carlisle said letting his eyebrow drop.

"Drama queen" I joked. Carlisle smiled "maybe you are not taking this seriously" Carlisle said.

I laughed "It's getting late you should get some sleep" Carlisle said. "Read to me" I said. Carlisle nodded and picked up a book and sat beside me and read me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Esme, you really should consider accepting Charles's offer, you won't do any better," my Father

Said.

"But I don't love him, I want to teach," I told him.

"Esme, a women's place is at home, not out teaching."

"But Father I –, " he cut me off.

"Esme, you are not going to teach and that is final. Maybe if you marry Charles he will let you," he

Said.

There was nothing I could do, "Yes Father," I said and went upstairs to my room.

I wish my grandmother was still alive, she would have stuck up for me.

There was a knock on my door.

"Esme," my little sister Millie said softly.

"Come in Millie," I said.

She opened the door and came and sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry they won't let you be a teacher," she said.

"It's not your fault," I told her.

"Charles is rather good looking you know, and rich," Millie said.

"Yes, I know," I sighed.

"But if you don't love him."

"Father says I can learn to, but I don't know if I can" I told her.

"I love Michael, I can't imagine marring someone I don't love, or someone who wasn't him."

"I think that's why Father wants me to marry now, because he doesn't want you to get

Engaged before me," I told her.

"Are you going to" she asked.

"Well, he is a good friend, and he is offering, I don't want to but if it will make Father

Happy."

"You're very brave to do this," Millie told me.

"Promise me something Millie, promise me you won't let Father make you marry someone

You don't love."

"I won't Esme, I won't," she promised.

"And don't listen to him either, you're perfect the way you are."

"Thank you Esme," Millie said.

I stood up and Millie followed.

"Where are you going," Millie asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Yes where are you going," Father asked as I went to walk out the door.

"To tell Charles that I will marry him Father," I said, then walked out the

Door.

"Esme, what a pleasant surprise" Charles said as he let me inside.

"Hello Charles" I said then sat down on the couch and he joined me.

"What brings you here, have you made a decision" he asked.

"Yes Charles I have, I- I will marry you" I told him.

"Esme, that's fantastic, oh darling" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

No, I didn't love him, but it's what Father wants.


	3. Chapter 3

"Esme, I can't believe that you're getting married," my cousin Kate said.

"This dress fits you amazingly Esme," my Mother told me.

I didn't like it, but Father was paying for it so Mother had to like it.

"I wish Grandmother was here," she would have known this wasn't my dress, like she would

Have known Charles wasn't the right man.

Maybe this dress is perfect the. The wrong dress for a women marrying the wrong man.

"I know sweetheart," Mother said.

"What do you think Millie," I asked.

"I think, I think what you think," Millie said.

Even she could tell I didn't like it. It covered me up to much, it just wasn't me. It was just

Lace fabric, nothing more. It wasn't fit and flare like I wanted, it was just…. Plain.

"Oh Esme, finally you're getting married," my Mother said pulling me into a hug.

I wish I wasn't, I wish I was going to go teach, but me getting married is what everyone

Thinks is best, maybe I'm just being foolish.

Millie came up to me with tears rolling down her cheeks and hugged me.

"I love you Esme," she whispered.

"I love you too Millie," I whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

Please review, favorite, follow and keep reading

The church doors opened and everyone stood up.

I expected to feel something, as I walked down the aisle, my arm in my Father's.

But I didn't, I didn't feel happy, or sad, or disappointed, or angry, I feel nothing, except

Out of place.

Charles was standing there, but I wasn't even looking at him.

This is suppose to be the happiest day of my life, but the happiest day of my life, was the

Day I broke my leg, and I meet Doctor Cullen.

So as I was walking down the aisle to marry the wrong man, in the wrong man in the wrong

Dress, I was thinking about the happiest day of my life, and the only man I have ever loved,

Doctor Cullen.

I wasn't really present when my Father passed me on to Charles, or when we were saying I

Do, or when we were putting our rings on, I was just thinking about how good my life could

Have been, if Doctor Cullen had stayed around.

The reception was a bore, friends and family giving speeches, dancing and talking, none of it

Interested me in the slightest.

We soon got in the car to leave.

At least he is a good friend, and a good man.

When we pulled up outside our honeymoon house, it was after eleven and dark.

Charles carried our stuff inside and I went inside to explore.

"It's cozy," I said to Charles.

"Yes, it's nice isn't it," Charles said as he came up behind me and kissed my neck.

I shivered, but not in a good way.

I didn't want him to kiss me, I didn't want him to touch me.

He turned me to face him and kissed me on the lips.

I didn't like it, I didn't want him to.

He pulled away "I love you Esme."

I didn't say anything.

He froze and looked at me.

"Well," he said.

I still didn't say anything.

"I know your nervous Esme but, do you love me," Charles said sweetly.

He was my friend, and hopefully he would understand, that I couldn't lie to him and tell him

That I loved him.

"No Charles, I don't, but that doesn't mean I can't learn to," I told him.

Charles stared at me.

"Please say something," I said quietly looking down.

My cheek started to sting and I realised that he had just slapped me across the face.

"If I tell you to tell me you love me than you say it, you answer to me now," Charles yelled.

I was in shock. I couldn't move.

Charles hit me again this time with more force. It made me stumble back a few steps.

"When I talk to you I expect an answer," he yelled.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even speak.

Charles hit me again and dragged me by my hair into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

Please review, favorite, follow and keep reading

I woke up sore and bruised.

Charles was still asleep so I quietly and carefully climbed out of bed to have a shower.

There was blood on my face, dried running down from my forehead.

I showered and got dressed.

I didn't know what else to do but act as if nothing had happened.

I made pancakes and set them on the table.

I wasn't really hungry so I made a small one and ate it.

I heard the shower turn on and I froze.

He was awake.

Should I act like nothing has happened, or should I confront him?

No, confronting him won't get me anything but a concussion.

I washed my plate and sat down again.

Charles came out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

He looked at me then the plate on the table, then at me again.

"I'm going into work today, someone called in sick" he said.

Thank goodness.

Well obviously I can't say that.

I just nodded my head.

"Esme," Charles said his voice angry.

I looked up at him.

"When I talk to you, I expect and answer" Charles said.

I can't believe this.

He's horrible.

"Esme" Charles yelled, slapping me.

He stood and walked to the door.

"When I get home, I expect dinner cooked and on the table" he barked at me then slammed

The door.

I broke down.

I sobbed and sobbed and it hurt my side.

Probably a broken rib.

I didn't care.

I curled up on the chair and sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy!

Please review, favorite, follow and keep reading

Today we get back from our honeymoon.

As soon as Charles went to work I got in the car to go see my parents.

All of the bruises in places you could see are faded and hardly there.

Now all of the bruises are on my thighs and chest, where they can't be seen.

He does it on purpose, I know he does.

He has a reputation to keep up and he doesn't want to ruin it.

With any luck today I will.

I pull up the drive way and Millie comes running out.

"Esme, guess what," she squeals as she tackles me in a hug.

Yep, my rib is defiantly broken as Millie's hug sends a sharp pain through me.

"Ow, Millie," I say winded.

"Esme, what's wrong," she asks concerned.

"I'm fine, what is it you wanted to tell me," I lie.

"I'm engaged," she squeals.

I'm happy for her but my body hurts to much to act to excited.

"Congratulations Millie," I say and pull her gently into a hug.

"You have to come dress shopping with me," she says happily.

I see Mother and Father standing at the door.

"I will, go get your book that you've been working on since you were twelve and we can go

over some details together," I don't want her to hear what I'm going to tell our parents.

Millie smiles widely and runs inside.

I walk inside and Mother tries to hug me but I flinch.

She looks confused, "Esme."

"Sorry, it's not you, I think I broke a rib," I told her and sat down at the table.

"How did you do that," Father asks.

"I didn't do it Charles did," I told him.

"What do you mean Charles did it" Father asks.

"I mean he broke my rib," I told him.

"I don't believe it," Father says.

"It's true, I have bruises all over my thighs and-" Father cuts me off.

"So he was a little ruff on your honeymoon so what," Father says.

"Not like that Father, he abuses me," I say.

"Esme, stop lying, I know you didn't want to marry Charles but this is unbelievable," Mother

Tells me.

"You think I'm making this up, his abuses me," I yell back.

Father opens his mouth to speak but Millie cuts him off.

"How could you think Esme would lie about such a thing," she yells.

"Millie, go back upstairs," I say quietly, I really didn't want of her to think of me this way.

Weak, and going to my parents for help.

"No, I'm not a little girl anymore, Mother you have to believe her," Millie yells tears

Streaming down her face.

"Look what you've done now, upset Millie over a lie, tell her you're lying," Mother tells me.

I stand up and walk to the door.

"Where do you think you're going," Father yells.

"I can't lie and tell you that I'm lying, so I'm leaving," I tell him turning back to the door and

Walking out.

"Esme wait," Millie yells running after me.

We end up sitting under my favourite tree.

The one Carlisle found me under, the best time of my life was with him.

Millie's head is in my lap.

"I knew he was trouble," she says.

"I know you did," I tell her.

"I can't believe Mum and Dad, I never want to go back."

Millie always called Mother and Father that, I never did, I was closer to my Grandmother

Than to them.

"I want to come live with you," she says.

"I wish you could Millie, but I wouldn't want him to hurt you too," I told her.

"Esme, I wish you had someone who loved you," Millie said.

"I do, I have you. Millie I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," she says.

"Never let a man, or anyone, abuse you," I said.

"I won't Esme, I promise you," Millie said.

"I love you Millie," I told her.

"I love you too Esme," Millie told me.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

Please review, favorite, follow and keep reading

I drove home and sat down to think.

I suddenly remembered what Charles had said to me earlier.

I got up and tried to make dinner as fast as I could.

But not fast enough.

"Esme," Charles called when he got home.

"I'm in the kitchen," I called.

He came in, "Is dinner not ready yet."

"No, not yet," I said.

I knew what was coming next, but then again, I didn't.

He picked up a knife from the bench and cut my thigh.

I screamed and he hit me.

I fell to the floor and felt conciseness flood away.

I woke up on our bed, my leg covered in dry blood and covered in new bruises.

There is no way Charles carried me to bed because he felt bad.

He was lying next to me and it was dark.

I got up and showered to get rid of the blood, then got dressed and sat on couch.

I don't know how long I can deal with this.

I don't think that I can spend the rest of my life like this.

"That's the dress," I told Millie.

"I love it, it's beautiful," she said, twirling in her dress.

"You're beautiful" I told her.

"Thank you Esme," she said then hugged me.

I winced.

She twirled in front of the mirror one last time.

"Esme, can you help me get out of it," she said walking into the change rooms.

I followed after her.

"What did her do to you," she asked.

I knew she saw me wince.

I pulled up the skirt of my dress.

She gasped when she saw the slash.

"Esme, he'll kill you," Millie said.

"I'm stronger than you think Mills."

"I think that in less than a month, he has not only beat you up, broken one of your ribs, but

Slashed your leg, and you have nowhere to go," Millie said.

"Millie, I'll be fine," I told her.

"Esme, promise me, that if it gets too bad, you'll run away."

"I promise Millie, I promise," I said and hugged her.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy!

Please review, favorite, follow and keep reading

Charles and I are sitting next to each other at the wedding.

Millie looked beautiful when she walked up the aisle, now it was time for me to give speech.

"Millie, is the best sister I could ever asked for, she is an amazing women, and she deserves

To be loved, and cherished, and I'm glad that she has found someone to do just that. I wish

You two a long and happy life together" I said.

Millie was crying at the end of my speech.

When I sat down I was light headed and felt sick.

I hadn't slept much the night before.

"Esme are you alright" Mother asked.

"I'm fine Mother" I told her.

Millie shot me a look.

"I'm really fine" I told her.

I got home and Charles tried to hug me.

I filched.

He eyes grew full of rage.

"I don't want to ruin this dress, besides how can you expect me to even like you now, I hate

You" I told him.

"Esme sweetheart, that's the problem with you, you could never hate anyone, and you

Could never hurt anyone" he said sweetly.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

He knows how to get me.

"Your worthless anyways, I don't know how anyone, could love you" he said then went to

Bed.

I sat on the lounge sobbing.

He's cruel.

He's horrid.

He's abusive.

But he's right.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy!

Please review, favorite, follow and keep reading

Charles is gone!

Finally gone.

All of the men in the town have gone to war.

I know it's a horrible thought, but I hope he never comes back.

Millie is devastated.

She's pregnant and doesn't want to lose him.

Mother and Father are upset that I haven't fallen pregnant yet.

They think that people will start spreading rumours.

I don't care.

I always wanted children, but I could never bring up a child in this environment.

I'm with Millie right now.

She gets lonely fast.

I offered for her to come live with me, but she didn't want to, something about being a

Bother.

"I'm so huge" Millie complained.

"Your glowing Millie" I told her.

"Thanks, I hope you end up having a child, then they can play together" she said.

"I hope I never do, I wouldn't want a child to grow up in that kind of environment."

"Oh, that's right" Millie said, as if she'd forgotten.

"Your baby's messing with your brain" I told her.

She sighed, "I wish Michael was here, I hope he comes back."

"I hope Charles doesn't" I said quietly.

Millie hugs me.

"If he does, maybe the war will change him."

"I hope so" I say.


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy!

Please review, favorite, follow and keep reading

The bruises cleared up and the wounds have healed.

Well almost all of them.

I know what Charles said is true.

No one could ever love me.

I'm worthless.

Millie is growing bigger and bigger every day.

She's scared she'll give birth before Michael comes home.

Every day I spend with her makes me want to have a child.

But then again, I could never allow a child to live with Charles.

What if he turned on her or him?

If I was to grow pregnant I would run away.

Charles would kill a child.

Charles will be the death of me….

The day came for Millie to give birth, without Michael.

She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she named Claire.

"Millie, she's beautiful" I told her.

"Isn't she" Millie replied.

She passed Claire to me.

"I wish Michael had been here" she said.

Claire fell asleep in my arms.

"Wow, you're a natural" she told me.

"I love kids" I told her smiling.

"You're going to be the best Auntie ever" Mille told me.


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy!

Please review, favorite, follow and keep reading

Millie is ecstatic.

Michael is coming home today.

So are of the other men in the town.

Including Charles.

The train pulled up and men got out.

Michael got off the train and picked Millie up and swirled her around.

I was watching them when I felt someone grab me by the waist.

I jumped.

Charles.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

Maybe the war did change him.

"Hello Charles."

The name doesn't sound right.

No matter what, I could never love this man.

We got home and I started dinner.

"You know, being stuck in the middle of a war can change a person," Charles said.

"I can imagine," I told him.

"It really makes you think," he said, I could hear him getting closer.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"They say distance makes the heart grow fonder," he said and turned me to face him.

I knew what he was going to say next, and I knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"I love you Esme."

"Charles, after all you've done to me, I could never love you," I told him.

Rage grew in his eyes.

I knew this would happen, but I couldn't just lie.

"How dare you, I went to war, you stayed at home and did god knows what, probably had

An affair," he ranted.

"How dare you accuse me of such disloyalty," I shot back.

He looked at me, and I was scared for my life.

He knocked the pot of boiling water on the stove onto my leg.

I screamed.

"How dare you," Charles yelled then left the house.

My leg was so burnt, I could barely move it.

I got into the bath and let the water run cold.

My leg was scalded.

The cold water soothed the burning a little.

I knew I should go to the hospital, but I can't.

I want to call my sister, she'll be angry if I don't, but Michael just got home.

I got out and got dressed when the phone rang.

"Hey Esme," Millie said happily.

"Hey," I said.

"What did he do," she asked.

"Millie don't worry about me."

"Esme, what did he do," she pushed.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Esme, I'm coming over," she told me.

I sighed "fine," I said.

"Esme," Millie knocked on the door.

"Come in its open," I called from the couch.

"Esme," Millie said when she saw me.

I pulled my skirt up so she could see the burn.

"Esme, you need to leave," she told me.

"I'll be fine," I told her as I pulled my skirt down and Michael walked in carrying Claire.

"What's going on," Michael asked.

"Nothing," I said and smiled at him.

I won't let Charles drive me away.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy!

Please review, favorite, follow and keep reading

"Are you alright Esme," Millie asked me.

"Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping that well, that's all," I told her, holding Claire.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor's Esme, Charles might have been done some serious

Damage to you," she suggested.

"That's exactly why I can't go to the doctor's, my bruises."

I started to feel nauseous.

"Esme, you look really pale," Millie said reaching for Claire.

I handed Claire to her.

"I'm fine," I lied.

The feeling got worse.

"Excuse me," I said and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Esme, do you think you might be…. Pregnant," Millie asked.

Oh no.

No no no no.

I looked up at Millie with terrified eyes.

She was right.

"No," was all I could get out.

She knew what all of this meant.

I have to leave.

"Oh Esme," Millie said hugging me.

"I-I oh Millie what am I going to do."

"You know what you have to do Esme," Millie said.

"Can you help me pack up my stuff," I asked.

"Of course Esme."

"And Millie, I love you," I told her.

"I love you too Esme, I'll love you forever."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the wait here it is

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading.

I pulled up outside my Cousin Kate's house. It was dark and cold as I got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Esme," Kate's husband Tomas said looking puzzled. "I'm sorry to turn up unannounced at such an hour," I apologised.

"Not at all, come in, you'll catch a cold out there," Tomas said as he stepped out of the way to let me in. "Thank you," I said as I walked inside.

"Who is it," Kate asked as she walked into the lounge room, carrying her baby May on her hip. "Esme, what are you doing here," she asked as she embraced me.

"I'm sorry to turn up so late, and I'm sorry for what I'm about to ask of you," I told her.

"Esme, anything you need," she told me. I looked down at the floor, "I'm running away from Charles," I told her.

They both gasped. "What, why," she asked. I

glanced over at Tomas embarrassed. Kate got the signal, "Sweetheart, could you put May to bed for me," she said as she passed May over to her.

Tomas left with May and Kate looked at me expectantly. I hesitated then lifted up my skirt so the scar on my thigh was visible. Kate gasped and I dropped my skirt.

"He-he did that to you," she asked. I nodded. "Esme, you can't go back there," she told me.

"It gets worse," I told her still looking down. "Esme," she asked sounding frightened. "I'm pregnant," I told her looking up at her.

I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned and Tomas was standing there looking shocked.

Tomas came towards me and I didn't know what to think. I flinched as he put his hand on my arm.

"Esme, you can stay here as long as you want," he told me rubbing my arm. "Thank you," I told him pulling on my long sleeves.

"Do you have your stuff," he asked me. "Yes, I left it in the car," I said turning towards the door. "I'll get it," he said and I passed him my keys.

"When did this start," Kate asked, gesturing to the kitchen. "The day we got married," I told her sitting down on a sat a stood at the counter.

"Why didn't you tell someone before now?" she asked opening the cupboard and taking out a box of tea and turning the kettle on.

"I did, I told my parents, but they told me to be quiet, and what could Millie do," I told her.

"You should have come here," Tomas told me walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't want to give up and leave, I didn't want to show him that he got to me, although he already knew that I'm sure, but now I have another life to take care of, I

couldn't let a child grow up in that house," I told them.

"I can't believe it, Esme, we all thought he was such a nice man," Kate said pouring hot water into a cup and passing the cup to me.

"I didn't see it either, Kate, he treated me so nice, but he just snapped, he should have known I didn't love him," I trailed off.

"Esme, nothing you could have ever done is an excuse for hurting you," Tomas told me.

I looked down at the cup in my hand. "You must be tired, I'll show you to your room," Kate said walking around the bench.

I picked up my tea and followed her up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

I drank my tea then had a bath and settled into bed for the first peaceful sleep in years.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry if there was any confusion but this is chapter 14 I accidently uploaded chapter 13 twice and then deleted one.

Enjoy!

Please review, favourite, follow and keep reading.

I walked into the kitchen feeling sick.

"You look sick, Esme, why don't you go back to bed," Kate suggested.

"Laying down all day isn't going to help anything," I told her sitting down at the table.

"It might help you keep your breakfast," she told me with a smile.

I gave her a weak smile.

"Go back to bed," Kate said again.

"You're not the boss of me," I said teasing.

"My house, my rules, bed now," she said.

I sighed, there was no getting out of this one.

I got up and walked to my room.

"There, I'll make you some tea, it will help with the nausea," she told me.

I groaned, nothing can stop the nausea, nothing.

At that point I was overwhelmed by it and I ran to the bathroom to be sick.

Kate sighed as she came up the stairs with my tea.

"You'll have to keep something down eventually," she said as she set the tea down and

Helped me to bed.

"I can't see that happening anytime soon," I told her.

"Well if it doesn't you'll have to go to the doctors because you need to keep something

Down," she told me.

"Thank you, Kate, for everything," I said.

"My pleasure, Esme. It's nice having you around, I missed you," she told me giving me a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy!

Please review, favourite, follow and keep reading

I was on my way home from the doctors.

The nausea has subsided but I needed to go in for a check up.

I pulled up at Kate's house and went inside.

"Esme," Kate said rushing up to me and hugging me, her voice upset.

"Kate what's wrong," I asked.

"Esme, he's coming for you, he knows you're here," she told me.

I froze.

No. No.

"What," I finally managed.

"I packed all of your stuff, Tomas will help you get out of here," she told me and Tomas

Came and stood by me.

I pulled Kate into a hug.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Goodbye Esme, good luck," she said, squeezing me on last time.

Tomas and I rushed out the door.

"Here we are," Tomas said as we pulled up outside my new house. "It's small but it will do."

"It's more than enough Tomas, thank you," I said getting out of the car.

He carried by stuff inside and set it on my bed.

There was a crib along with other things a baby might need.

"You shouldn't have," I told him.

"Nonsense, you didn't deserve to be treated that way, Esme, this is a brand new start. I got

You a job at the school here, I told them that you were widowed. You always wanted to

Teach, now's your chance, forget about Charles, he'll never find you here. One day you'll

find love again, and you'll always have your child to love you. Take care, Esme, you'll be in

our hearts and minds forever," Tomas told me, giving me a hug.

"Goodbye, Tomas."

I'm two weeks away from having my baby and I'm huge. I'm excited to have the baby but

also slightly scared. What if I'm not a good mother?

"Goodbye, Esme. "Mrs Platt," one of the other teachers at the school called.

"Yes," I replied.

"Take the next couple of weeks off, you need to rest and prepare for your new baby," she

Told me.

"Thank you, and I will if it's not too much trouble," I said.

"Not at all, you work so hard dear," she said and then left.

I sighed and looked down at my enormous belly.


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

I can't believe how cute he is.

Last night I gave birth to the most beautiful baby in the whole world.

Carlisle Tomas Platt, in honour of the men that I love from my memories.

How I wish Millie and Kate were here to hold him.

How I wish I had a family to share this with.

Carlisle made the cutest noise.

"Aww, baby I love you sooo much," I cooed.

I rocked him in my arms.

He makes the pain go away, it's like Charles never happened.

He didn't, this is my fresh start, nothing he ever said to me was true.

Now someone loves me and I love them back.

I couldn't live without my baby, I've never loved anyone the way I love him.

I held him close to my chest and kissed his forehead.

"Nobody has ever loved anybody as much as I love you," I told him.

He fell asleep in my arms and I sat there and watched him.

He is the most beautiful baby in the whole world and I love him more than the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy!

Please review, follow, favorite and keep reading

My baby Carlisle woke up and I picked him up and hugged him to my chest.

Then he made a noise that made my heart break.

He coughed.

I patted his back to help him.

He started making noises like he couldn't breathe.

He coughed up phlegm and then looked exhausted.

I held him close to me.

I had to get him to the doctors.

I took him to the hospital.

"What seems to be the problem," the doctor asked.

"He started coughing and having difficulty breathing then coughed up phlegm," I told him.

The doctor's face went from happy to serious.

He took out a stethoscope and checked his heartbeat and breathing.

"Good boy," I cooed.

"Miss Platt, I have to run some tests to find out exactly what is wrong with your baby, but

From what I can see I unfortunately have to tell you that I think your baby has a lung

Infection and at this age, it will most likely be fatal," he told me.

My heart broke.

I froze and my eyes welled up.

"Ar-are you su-re," I choked out.

"I'm almost certain, but we'll do whatever we can to prevent it, we'll put him straight on

Antibiotics and run a scan to see how bad it is, I can assure you I will try my hardest to get

Your son better," he told me.

A tear ran down my face.

"Is there someone I can call for you?" he asked.

"No, there's no one," I told him.

"I'm sorry Miss Platt," he told me.

"Can I stay with him while you do the scans?" I asked.

"Of course," he told me.

I hugged my baby closer to my chest and kissed his forehead.

My life is this baby, I can't live without him.


	18. Chapter 18

Continuing from when Esme meets Carlisle for the second time after her baby

Review and favourite :) :)

Esme's POV

How could the world be so cruel?

Take my money I don't even have hardly any.

Take my clothes I don't have anything fancy.

Take my house its only one room.

Out of all these things why my baby the only thing I have to live for except the memory of my true love.

Dr Carlisle Cullen.

"Dr Cullen you are needed at the morgue tomorrow also a woman is suspected to be suffering suicidal depression because her baby is most likely going to die in the night" a nurse said.

Did she say Dr Cullen, no I must have imagined it then I heard a wonderful sound.

The sound of my baby's voice.

"Miss Platt the doctor has told us to let you know that your baby most likely won't survive the night and you should say your goodbyes" said the nurse who had helped me get the doctors to look at my baby who had said there was nothing wrong with him.

My baby Carlisle. After my true love. The nurse handed me my baby and left. I stared down at my baby boy and wished that he could live.

I wished that he could find the strength. I wished that the doctors were wrong.

A sound came from my baby's mouth that made my heart hurt. He coughed.

I lifted him to my shoulder and patted his back. "I'm sorry baby" I whispered soothingly.

I hummed to him and hugged him to my chest. "Sweetheart if only you could have been born healthy with a chance at life. I would never let you go without, I would always spoil you.

"You would have been the smartest little baby and learn everything quickly. You would have had the best education I could afford and you would be at the top of the class"

" I would have always been there cheering you on" I told my baby boy.

"I would have been there when you graduated from primary school and I would have helped you with your upper school work."

" I would have been there when you graduated from upper school. I would have been the proudest mother there."

"When you brought home a girl I would hate her if she ever hurt you but be accepting if she didn't but either way no one could ever be good enough for you sweetheart."

" When you got married I would have cried because you would move out but I would never let you go you would always be in my heart and thoughts."

" When you had children I would have spoiled them just as I had done to you" I told him tears streaming down my face.

"And when you continued with your life I would see you as often as I could I would always Love you with all my heart" I told him sobbing.

My baby smiled at me. He was so smart and yet so young. Only three days old.

"Smart boy" I cooed. "I Love you baby. My Carlisle. My baby Carlisle" I sobbed as my baby closed his eyes to sleep.

I laid down on my bed holding him trying to bring him back to me but it's over.

My baby boy was dead. I could never bear to tell the nurse to take him away he was gone so I lay on my bed cradling him in my arms slowly falling asleep.

When I woke I was in my room but my baby was gone.

I sat up and walked over to the cot beside my bed. My baby was still gone. I was hoping it was all a bad dream.

I started to sob again and moments later the nice nurse came in to comfort me. "I'm leaving" I said through sobs as I stood to grab my bag.

"Esme I'm sorry but we cannot allow that we have to have a doctor check you over first" she responded.

"I'm fine I just don't want to stay here" I told her still packing.

"Esme please cooperate it will get you out much faster" I knew the nurse was trying to help me so I nodded and finished packing my stuff then picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder.

"Follow me" the nurse simply said as she walked out of the room. I followed behind her as she led me into the doctor's office.

"Dr Ice Miss Platt is ready for her check over to be released" The nurse said then left the room. "Hello Miss Platt how are you" the male doctor asked.

"I'm fine I just want to go home" I said holding back sobs. "I am sorry for your loss" He said.

That made me upset. How dare he be sorry for me when it was all his fault he should have checked my baby properly.

"You don't know the half of it I don't have anything or anyone to go home to all I have is emptiness" I snapped at the doctor and raised my arms to hug myself in defence.

"Miss Platt you won't be leaving the hospital today your showing symptoms of suicidal depression" he said trying to tell me gently.

"No I don't care how but I have to get out of here I can't stay in this place full of babies and happy new parents when my baby just died" I told him.

The doctor sighed. "Ask the nurse for release forms and then go" He said.

"Thank you" I said then turned on my heels and walked out of the room.

"The doctor said that you have the forms of release" I said to the friendly nurse whose name badge read Elena Flya .

"Here are the papers take care of yourself Esme" Elena said as she handed me the forms.

I signed them and handed them back to her. "Thank you" I said then walked out of the hospital and drove home.

As soon as I got home I had a shower brushed my teeth brushed my hair got dressed and walked to the beach.

I could think of nothing but my baby boy.

I wanted to be with him. So I decided to do what my doctor and my nurse had said that I would do.

I went to a cliff and decided to end my life.

Before I jumped I saw a little boy and his mother running up and down the beach.

I sobbed and tears streamed down my face.

I waited until they had moved further down the beach; no mother would want their child to see what will become of me.

Soon I would be with my son, my little boy.

I let my leg dangle of the edge of the cliff.

My dress blew around my knees. I thought of Carlisle who had asked me to take care of myself.

I Love him. Then I jumped. The wind blew my hair and dress around as I neared the beach.

The last thing I thought of before I hit the ground was Carlisle my one true Love. My doctor.

My Carlisle

Pain and a velvet voice was all I could feel and hear. I remembered the voice.

Carlisle Cullen my Love.

"Oh Esme" Carlisle said.

Then I felt wind. Then I was being laid down on a bed.

There was a sharp pain in my neck both. The pain turned into fire and I let out a scream. "

I'm so sorry it will all be over soon" Carlisle told me and I believed him.

I tried not to scream the whole time and I did quite well only screaming a couple of times.

Carlisle was talking to me. I listened and believed but he would have to tell me over again because it was hard to concentrate.

Then the pain began to leave my finger tips and toes and worsen in my heart.

All the pain had left except for in my heart. Then the pain stopped.

My heart took of galloping then stopped. "Esme" Carlisle called.

My eyes flew open to see Carlisle sitting next to me holding my hand. I Love hi .

He is my reason to Live. I Love him


End file.
